


Everyone Needs A Hero

by vulpixfairy



Series: Everyone needs a Hero Arc [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Seventh Year Fic, M/M, Protective Draco, Reconciliation, Suffering Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixfairy/pseuds/vulpixfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net on 5/8/2003</p>
<p>Summary: Takes place after 5th book, an angsty and fluffy D/H story. Harry is feeling depressed and suffering in silence since Sirius' death at the Ministry of Magic. A certain Slytherin comes to comfort him, becoming an unexpected hero for The Boy Who Lived...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own everything to do with Harry Potter as everything about this wonderful franchise is owned by the very talented J K Rowling. The inspiration of the song 'Hero' by Mariah Carey is added to this story :)
> 
> To keep in mind: Possible OOC, angst, sap and D/H Shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship)
> 
> Author's note: I don't know why I'm angsting like this...perhaps it's the fifth book that got me into it at that time (even though it's good). Reviews are much appreciated and I won't keep you :) Read on, my dears!

**Verse of Inspiration**

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on..._

_And you cast your fears aside..._

_And you know you can survive ..._

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong..._

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you.._

* * *

**Everyone Needs A Hero**

_Harry's POV_

I jolt awake as I snap my eyes open, my scar burning in pain and my skin drenched in sweat. My hands instinctively fly up to my face, the ache still throbbing in my temples.

The pain still lingers as I struggle to wipe the sweat away. I gaze down at my hands. They are still shaking from the vivid horror of the nightmare I had a moment ago. The nightmare that haunted me since my fifth year...

I pull the covers slowly back, feel for my glasses and step out of the bed. Making my way to the window ledge, I gaze enviously at the others...Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville...they were sleeping so soundly without a care in the world. They have a right to do that...and I don't...

The scenery outside the window didn't make me feel any better. Beautiful as it may seem, bathing in the cold moonlight, just looking at it reminds me of a large void that hungers for something more. Something that I can't explain. All I do know is that I still feel the pain of losing Sirius...over and over again...seeing him fall into the Veil to never return after being hit by the Killing Curse...the guilt has been building up inside me when I express my grief by incessantly venting my anger on my friends and others close to me. I have to do it...they mustn't hurt anymore because of me...everyone I am with...gets hurt in the end...and it's better off that way. I deserve to be alone and when we go our separate ways at the end of the final year...I won't be there to taint their dreams they deserve...

The stress finally catches up to me as I sit back onto the bed. I feel strange as a burning moistness builds up in my right eye, followed by the left. Slowly the hot liquid slides fast down both my cheeks and the hollow feeling deep inside spreads and opens up more along with the pain. I can't find the strength to cry aloud but to sigh silently and squeeze my eyes close, the tears torrent down my clammy skin.

I know that deep down inside, I am wanting something that I can't attain...a hero of my own who can protect me from the nightmares...someone to hold me and tell me everything would be okay...

Knowing that it's something I can't achieve...I can't help myself but sink deeper into depression. This is one of the many nights I can't sleep...and it sickens me so...

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"Come on, Harry, sit with us. You'll starve yourself if you don't eat something..."

I look up from my breakfast to locate the source of the voice. No doubt it belongs to nervous Longbottom by that soft timbre. True enough, at the Gryffindor table, I can see Potter sitting farther away from his motley group, using his fork to play with his uneaten scrambled eggs on his plate. Longbottom is near him, tugging his arm gently with genuine concern in his dark mousey eyes.

"I'm fine, Neville...please just...just go..."

I can see Potter pushing the other away. The gesture wasn't very rough, but it was clear enough to say that he wants to be alone. Longbottom looks pained but he sits back with the others who are still looking at the Boy-Who-Lived with worry and concern.  
I gaze at the boy before me. His dark fringe is obscuring his eyes and I am certain I can see something moist trickling down his chin.

As I gaze at him, I can't help but feel sympathy and compassion towards him instead of the...dislike I felt. Hatred is too strong a word. I feel like I should do something about his pain, to take away his suffering because he's seen and done enough to feel more anguish. I haven't seen it but I can feel it. And I have heard what happened at the Ministry...and he has intrigued me even more...to make me want to watch him more...

I watch a long while, chewing slowly on my breakfast and ignoring my friends around me. After what it seems to be an eternity, his eyes and mine meet for the very first time. Although I am composed, inwardly I shrivel at the sadness, suffering, pain and...longing inside the bottle green orbs. The scar stood out like a red whip continuously lashing him with internal torture. Sure enough, Potter is weeping, silently...not letting a sob escape from his throat, not wanting to reveal how deeply he is in need of someone to comfort him. His heated gaze of a sad puppy dog makes my heart soften, the tenderness that can only be revealed by my eyes.

Taking a small bite of his now-cold breakfast, he abruptly grabs his books and leaves the Great Hall. Everyone seems oblivious to his departure but I can't help feeling the pain stirring in my heart...with it there comes the urge to follow Potter...and so I did...

* * *

_Harry's POV_

I can't believe what I have seen back in the Great Hall when I stared into Malfoy's eyes. At that time, I've seen sympathy, compassion and...something else that I can't explain. Now I'm left with a strange yet comforting feeling inside.

But thinking about what I have to face through the whole day...I can't bring myself the energy to smile or laugh. My mind is heavy with dread as we have Potions first thing in the morning...

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Throughout the day, my eyes are glued on the slouching back belonging to Potter and now I'm standing about several feet away from the Great Lake. Harry is under a tree taking a nap alone away from the others.

His forced, composed demeanor seems to scare everyone in the vicinity. His dull eyes never shining like before in the past years and his lips perpetually positioned in a straight frown. He always sits alone, shrugging away from their touches. Weasley and Granger aren't with him as often. I recall they are always sitting nearby, warily watching him. It's been this way since the beginning of sixth year.

Suddenly, I can see a flicker of movement from Potter and he starts fidgeting and mumbling in his sleep. I cautiously walk up to where he is, kneel before him and observe him further. Potter is shivering and sweating. His breath caught in his throat and sweat shining on his flushed cheeks. The unconditional compassion I hid for the sake for my reputation crumbled past the icy barriers of my demeanor. I lift my hand and place my fingers gently across his cheek, rubbing the wet and damp skin like I might do to watery silk. I lean forwards until my lips are near his ear. With it, I give a soft whisper.

"Potter...wake up."

Sure enough, his eyes open softly, the deep green of his irises swimming in tears. There is no point turning back...

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Screams...red blood...visions of people dying and falling in agony...Sirius falling into the Veil, the wisps curling around his body to pull him in and I wouldn't reach out for him...that's all I am hearing and seeing before I felt something cool and soothing against my cheek. It comes from the darkness that is starting to surround me. A gentle breeze brushes across my ear and I can almost hear a whisper welcoming me back to reality.

I stare in utmost surprise to find Malfoy before me, his hand on my cheek and his grey eyes staring into mine. I shudder and flinch away from the touch that seems to take my pain away. He's the last person I expected to see me vulnerable. I never felt so low in my life. I turn my head away to avoid his heated gaze.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I know that I sound pathetic, "I want to be alone."

"You don't look and sound like you want to be alone, Potter..."

"I'm not in a mood for any fights now," I push him away and shakily stand up, feeling slightly dizzy, "Bother me another time..."

My legs fail me and I stumble onto the ground. Malfoy unexpectedly picks me up in his arms, standing me straight but keeping a firm grip onto my arms.

"You shouldn't be out here, Potter," he says softly, "You'll freeze..."

"When did you start caring..." I am surprised to find a bitter edge to my tone. Malfoy clearly senses it and looks at me incredulously, "I don't need pity...I've already got my punishment for letting my friends down and leading Sirius to his death...is this how you want to see me...I'm in your mercy now. I've already done and seen enough. I'd rather die than to live on."

"Harry...please stop it..."

I barely notice that he's calling me by my name...

Not Potter...

...Harry...

My eyes widen at the harsh but pleading tone. I look up hesitantly and see him frowning at me. But I can see something else in his eyes. There was anger...but also compassion and tenderness. I sigh, almost whimpering as Draco's hand that's still on my cheek strokes ever so softly.

"Stop this nonsense...do you really think that just because you're my enemy means that I enjoy to see you suffer?"

My mind is whirled with countless thoughts. I remain silent, unmoving. A tense silence hangs in the air until he breaks it.

"In fact, I don't think and see you as my enemy...I don't want to see you suffer, Harry. I overheard from some reliable sources about your loss back in the fifth year. I'm sorry that it happened," his voice is so soft and sincere...not sneering like I remember it to be ages ago, "I'm so sorry..."

This isn't right...this is not the Malfoy I know. The boy before me is so gentle and his soothing voice is starting to crumble my forced mask. I am certain that he hates me and we are rivals since I refused his hand of friendship back in our first year...what's happening? Why is he doing this?

Everything is changing from almost seven years to only fifteen minutes. I whimper, feeling the urge to cry becoming stronger. My throat is starting to hurt from holding back...

"You're supposed to hate me..." I whisper and my heart strangely clenches upon saying those poisonous words...

He shakes his head vehemently.

"Never! I don't hate you, Harry. You need someone who can take care you and to take away the pain. You've lost so much and still suffering. You want somebody to love and be loved back...you need a hero," my lifeless hands are hanging by my sides but he keeps me upright by hugging me tight. I could've sworn I felt his lips on my forehead. He's like a mind reader...he knows too much...my heart seems to be swelling with relief. I am pulled back so I'm staring into the cold yet soft steel coloured orbs that belongs to my rival.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I wait in trepidation as I continue to gaze into the emerald green eyes that belongs to Harry. I've said all I can to him and his response will answer all. His bottom lip is trembling and he starts sniffling, obviously unable to retain his mask.

"Why..." he buries his head against my chest, "This wasn't supposed to happen..."

I pull his head back once again. He shifts, trying not to look at me.

"Please don't...I'm better off alone..."

"Harry...look at me..." I stroke his cheek once again, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Don't look at me..." Harry sobs and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Harry!" he sighs and I tilt his chin up to run a finger against his cheek, "Shush...you can trust me..."

I gently cup his face and place soft kisses on the lightning scar on his forehead. He is shivering in my touch and my fingers feel the tears now trickling softly down his cheeks.

"Shhhh...it's all right..."

"Draco..." Harry is clinging onto me like a vine on a wall. My name sounds so good coming from his lips.

I pull him close, "You are not to blame. You're only human, you can't possibly save all at one time. Sacrifices have to be made."

He is trembling even more. I feel that he is hiding more pent-up sorrow and pain than he looks. We move under the nearest tree, resting under its shade.

"Cry..." I hug him closer.

I say no more as I feel his iron grip around my shoulders and his face against my neck. He is shaking as he starts crying loudly, his sobs haggard and heartbreaking. I feel his tears splash onto my robes and I continue to stroke his hair in silence. I'm his solid stone for him to lean against. Anybody who pass by will surely faint with horror to see us together in this state. But I can't care less. All I want to do is to wipe away the sadness and anguish on Harry's face and the motivation to protect him becomes even stronger. I kiss his temple and whisper into his ear.

"Let me be the one to soothe your hurt...I want to be your hero..."

* * *

_Harry's POV_

I never felt this relieved before...

I can hear Draco whispering into my ear, soothing like a child's lullaby. I tiredly sigh and sag onto him, feeling the last remains of the energy wasting away. But he holds me securely and I cling onto him, my head on his chest and my arms around his shoulders.  
I'm beginning feel light in my head and the world seems slightly brighter and more beautiful. The heartache has lessened although a painful trace remains.

"I want to protect you, Harry..." I feel a kiss pressed on my forehead, "I want us to start over...I want to compensate for every bad thing I did to you...I want to give you everything you deserve and more..."

He sounds sincere...I can hardly trace any malice in his voice. I pull back to look at him with sore eyes. His solid steel eyes are holding a soft shine and I can see the truth within. I nod slowly, before leaning back on his shoulder, realising how tired I really am. We sit back onto the grass under the tree, with Draco cradling me close.

Then I feel my glasses taken off gently and his fingers softly and slowly trace the scar on my forehead. It is soon given way to a sigh of pleasure from me. His touch alone seems to absorb the pain into oblivion. I hum in appreciation and move closer. Then a strange rumbling echoes from Draco's chest and I smile inwardly that he's singing softly. I cuddle close to his chest, basking in the warmth that emitted from it.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I was blinking my eyes repeatedly as soon as I finished. I can't believe that I did that...singing in front Harry...

"I heard it somewhere before...you sang it beautifully."

"Blame it on the muggles. They are such romantic gits..." I lean against him, "But it reminds me of you..."

I allow a smile as he moves closer.

"Why..." his voice was barely audible.

"Why what..."

"Why are you being this nice to me? Why did you choose to be with me..." his fingers are beginning to shake and I grip them for warmth, "We are supposed to be..."

I know at that point what he wanted to say. I sit up straight and cup his chin.

"Like I said, I never hated you..." I whisper and kiss his scar again, "Besides...everyone needs a hero...even the famous Harry Potter..."

* * *

_Harry's POV_

The strange feeling is coming back but it is filled with warmth I have never felt before.

"Draco..." I whisper.

"Yes, Harry..." my name sounds like a song the more times he says it. I didn't realise it until now. After a moment, he intertwines our fingers together...like...how lovers would hold.

"Thank you..." I sigh, feeling his other hand around my neck and combing my hair, "I don't know when's the last time someone's there for me...ever since Sirius...disappeared."

A nuzzle against my forehead, "I'm here for you now. You don't have to be alone anymore..."

Not alone...I'm not alone anymore...I have felt for the first time...that I am at peace as I hear Draco's voice singing in my ear softly.

" _So when you feel like hope is gone...look inside you and be strong...and you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you..._ "

Yes...I have found my hero...Draco Malfoy.

**FINITE INCANTATUM  
**


End file.
